


sugar bring it home

by angelsaves



Series: oh the thrill of control [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Peter shows up at Tony's lab, for real, in person. It's going down.





	sugar bring it home

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by the delightful pageleaf!
> 
> title, as usual, from "sugar daddy"

Peter opens the door to Tony's lab at the Avengers' compound quietly, but not sneakily. Tony doesn't react, his back to Peter, just keeps working on whatever he's doing. Step by step, Peter comes closer, until he's almost close enough to touch.

"Hi," he says, and Tony jumps and whirls around.

"Kid! What --" Tony stops and rubs his forehead. "When did you get here? I was going to send a car."

"You did," Peter reminds him. "Happy dropped me off."

"Oh," Tony says. "Good." He's staring at Peter's mouth.

 _Awesome_ , Peter thinks. Two steps take him right up into Tony's space. They're about the same height, their faces close together, and Tony looks so good that Peter can't resist any longer. He fists his hands in Tony's shirt, yanks him close, and kisses him hard.

It's _incredible._ Tony's mouth is hot and surprisingly soft, in spite of the scrape of stubble, and he opens it right away for Peter, letting him take charge of the kiss. The sense of power is a head rush.

Peter pulls away to bury his face in Tony's neck. "You smell good," he mumbles.

Tony laughs, stroking Peter's hair. "I smell like machine oil and coffee," he corrects him.

"Like I said, good." Peter decides to try nibbling his neck; he tastes good, too.

"C'mon, back up here," Tony says, touching the side of Peter's face. Peter does, kissing him again, reveling in actually being here with Tony, touching him without a barrier between them. He can feel Tony's boner, too, hard against his thigh.

"I want," Peter says, rubbing up against Tony, gasping into his mouth, "I want to do everything with you."

Tony's hands are hovering just above Peter's lower back, close enough to feel the heat; Peter grabs them and plants them firmly on his ass, and they both groan. "Jesus, kid, are you sure?"

Peter bites Tony's lower lip, and he yelps. "Don't ask me if I'm sure," Peter says. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"You certainly are," Tony says, almost reverently.

"So don't second-guess me."

Tony's eyes are very dark. "I won't, kid," he says.

"Good." Peter kisses him again, a little gentler this time. Tony squeezes his ass, pulling him closer, rubbing their dicks together in a crazy-hot rush of friction that makes Peter tingle all the way to his toes.

"Oh, God," Tony says, breaking the kiss with a wet sound. "Do you want to make me come in my pants like I'm a kid again? Is that what you want?"

"Yeah, maybe." Peter grinds against him a little harder, making him gasp. "Or -- no. I'd rather see you naked."

"What, here? We'll scandalize the AIs," Tony jokes weakly.

"Wherever," Peter says, tugging at his shirt, trying to reach bare skin. "I'm not picky."

"At least -- I have a cot down here." Tony bats Peter's hands away. "You're ridiculous. Come on."

"Have you had sex on it before?" Peter inquires innocently.

"No," Tony says. "I've jerked off on it a hell of a lot, though." He leads Peter to the far corner of the room, where there's a cot next to some built-in shelves. The sheets are rumpled.

"Oh yeah? Were you thinking about me?" Peter hopes so. He likes the idea of making Tony's jerk-off fantasies come true.

"Was I -- are you kidding?" Tony cuffs the back of his head. "Gorgeous jailbait with an incredible mind, who's nonetheless inexplicably into me? Yes, I thought about you. What kind of question is that?"

Peter grins. "I'm gorgeous, huh?"

"Fishing for compliments?" Tony sits down on the edge of the cot, and Peter sits next to him, pressing their thighs together.

"Yes," Peter says. "Tell me I'm pretty."

"God, you're pretty." Tony traces the curve of his lower lip with one finger.

"Thanks." Peter licks his fingertip, then laughs. "Are you going to let me take your clothes off yet?"

"No," Tony says. "That always ends up awkward, and I hate feeling awkward. But I'll take them off myself."

"That's fine," Peter says magnanimously. He turns to face Tony, leaning back on one arm. "Go ahead."

"If you insist." Tony pulls his shirt off over his head, quickly, like ripping off a Bandaid. His torso is thickly muscled, with a painful-looking scar where the arc reactor must have been.

Peter reaches out, stopping just before his fingers touch skin. "Can I?" he asks.

"Kid, you can do whatever you want to me," Tony says.

He lets his fingertips skim over the scar tissue, then the unmarked skin next to it, and Tony shudders. Peter does it again, a little more firmly; this time, Tony leans into the touch like a lonely bodega cat. "I will," Peter says belatedly.

"Yeah?" Tony's mouth is open a little, like he can't believe this is happening, and Peter has to kiss him, licking past his lips and sucking on his tongue, digging his fingertips into the muscles of Tony's chest.

His dick is starting to be a pretty urgent situation, and a quick grope tells him that Tony's is, too. "Come on, take your pants off already," he says, fiddling with the fly of Tony's khakis with one hand.

"Okay, okay!" Tony scoots back a few inches, out of easy reach, then undoes his pants and shucks them and his fancy black boxer-briefs. "What, are you just going to leave me like this?"

"I might," Peter says. He gets off the cot and leans down over Tony, slowly pushing him onto his back. "You said I could do whatever I wanted."

"Yeah, I did," Tony says. He trails the backs of his fingers down Peter's back, from the nape of his neck to the hem of his T-shirt. "Do I get to register a preference, though?"

Peter pretends to think it over, but really just enjoys staring into Tony's eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I'll allow that."

"I want you naked, too," Tony says. He wets his lips. "Please?"

"Naked sounds good," Peter admits. He kisses Tony, hard and a little mean, with teeth, then stands up and takes off his clothes.

Tony pushes up on one elbow to watch him. He looks like porn himself, his dick flushed purple and dripping precome onto his belly. The expression on his face is the best part: he looks like he's waiting desperately for Peter to wreck him.

"I can do that," Peter says softly, stepping out of his underwear.

"What can you do? -- What _can't_ you do?" Tony amends.

Peter grins at him toothily. "You'll see." Now they're both naked, and staring at each other. Tony's free hand twitches, like he wants to touch Peter, but is waiting for something. Permission? "You can touch me, you know," Peter says, guessing. "You don't have to wait."

"Oh, kid." Tony does reach out, then, but instead of taking hold of Peter's dick like he was half expecting, takes his hand and kisses the palm. "It's an honor."

Peter cups his chin, rubbing his lower lip with his thumb until his mouth opens, then slipping it inside. Tony sucks on it a little, his mouth warm and wet, his eyes yearning. "You have lube down here, right? The good stuff?"

"Of course," Tony says, and jerks his thumb over his shoulder. "All those shelves have to be good for something."

"Good," Peter says. "Lie down, okay?" Tony does, and Peter kneels on either side of his hips, stretching to snag the bottle of lube from behind him. It's the same brand he'd had sent to Peter, which makes him smile.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony asks.

"Just --" Peter drizzles lube onto his hand and rubs it onto his dick, then lowers himself on top of Tony, pressing them together everywhere. Tony lifts one knee and wraps his arms around Peter. "Yeah, like that."

"Yeah," Tony agrees, arching up against him. "Please --"

Their dicks rubbing together in a slick drag is pretty awesome, but Peter wants it tighter and harder, so he wraps one hand around both of them and strokes hard and fast.

Tony gasps, grinding up against Peter, and it's just -- it's awesome, it's _so_ awesome, having Tony pinned and wanting and making these noises like Peter is everything and then some. Peter kisses him, deep and messy, and Tony sinks his hands into Peter's hair, holding him there.

Peter keeps going, jerking them off, kissing Tony -- kissing Tony! -- until Tony bites out, "Oh, God, kid --" and Peter's toes curl, and he comes all over Tony.

He sits up, admiring the sight of Tony covered in his jizz, wondering if that makes him some kind of perv or caveman, not really caring. "God, you look good like this," he says, his hand still wrapped around Tony's dick.

"Do I?" Tony's eyes are squeezed shut; Peter leans down and kisses each eyelid in a weird burst of tenderness.

"Yeah," he says. "You look so good for me, my good boy --"

Tony cries out and curves in on himself, coming so hard that Peter's half surprised he doesn't put an eye out. He pets Tony's hair gently until he unwinds and stretches out with a sigh.

"Are you good?" Peter asks, pushing a sweaty strand of hair off Tony's forehead.

"You have no idea," Tony says.

"That's why I'm asking!"

"Fair. I'm good, kid." Tony folds his arms under his head. "Really good. You make me feel..."

"Good?" Peter offers with a grin.

Tony scowls at him, the effect sort of ruined by how soft his face looks so soon after coming. "Yes," he says.

"Well... good." Peter crams himself between Tony and the shelves, burying his face in Tony's chest. It's not that comfortable, but he's happy anyway.

Tony squirms a little, giving him more room. "Glad we're on the same page," he says.

"Do I get to sleep here?" Peter asks.

"Do you -- Jesus. I haven't shown you your room here. I haven't fed you!" Tony sits up abruptly, dislodging Peter. "What kind of host --"

"Shhh." Peter pulls him back down. "I ate in the limo, and I want to sleep where you do." He snuggles firmly into Tony's side, then flings one leg over him possessively.

"How'm I going to explain this to Cap?" Tony complains, but he doesn't struggle, which Peter counts as a win.

"I'll get dressed in the morning, yawn a lot, and whine that you kept me up all night," Peter says. "If anybody assumes I don't mean with physics problems, I'll just pretend I don't know what they're talking about."

"You're terrible," Tony says, sounding impressed. "I love it."

"You love _me_ ," Peter says, and Tony freezes. "I, uh... sorry."

"No," Tony says. "I... that's... not untrue." He thaws a little, curling himself around Peter.

"Hmm," Peter says. "I can get behind that." He kisses the underside of Tony's upper arm. "Now cuddle me, old man."

And Tony does as he's told.


End file.
